Tel était le sacerdoce des chevaliers d'or
by MacHellia
Summary: La puissance des chevaliers d'Athéna n'a d'égal que les sacrifices qu'ils ont accomplis. Ainsi la vie des défenseurs de la déesse, à fortiori celle des chevaliers protégeant des douze maisons est loin d'être dorée.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Mignon" lors de la nuit du 06/09/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tel était le sacerdoce du chevalier d'or des poissons**

Parmi tous les chevaliers d'Athéna nul n'égalait la beauté du chevalier des poissons. Cette dernière était si exceptionnelle selon la rumeur que les rares fois où il quittait sa maison, ses camarades se pressaient pour l'admirer.

Malgré sa beauté saisissante, le chevalier des poissons était peu apprécié. Beaucoup lui reprochait son arrogance qui n'était comparable qu'a sa froideur. Cette inimité n'importunait nullement le beau chevalier. Celui ci n'aspirait pas à la popularité que son apparence lui prédestinait , il devait bien admettre que sa solitude était parfois pesante, il vivait tel une rose d'or esseulée dans son parc floral pourpre.

Le chevalier jardinier menait une existence recluse fuyant aussi bien ses camarades que sa jeune déesse en personne. Cette vie solitaire n'était pas un caprice mais une nécessité : le sacerdoce spécifique du chevalier des poissons.

Son sang empoisonné, cet héritage maudit n'empêcha pas Albafica de se faire un ami, un seul et unique ami. Il s'agissait d'un chevalier d'or un peu plus jeune que lui. Un homme qui détonnait au sein des 12 gardes dorés d'Athéna. Celui-ci avait sans doute le cosmos le plus puissant parmi les chevaliers d'or, un cosmos si élevé qu'il pouvait se projeter en tout lieu et en particulier dans le jardin des poissons.

D'ailleurs le plus souvent, il ne rencontrait que la projection de son ami. Celui ci était venu à sa rencontre au sein de son champ de roses empoisonnées. Il fallut bien des visites astrales de cet étrange homme avant qu'Albafica ne se sentit en confiance. Son visiteur, le chevalier aveugle était surprenant, ce fut le premier à le considérer avant tout comme un guerrier et non une égérie.

Au fil des visites et des années, une amitié naquit entre les deux hommes. Ce lien nul ne l'imaginait pourtant il existait des indices flagrants. Par exemple, la maison de la vierge était toujours parfaitement fleurie, avec des roses rouges aussi inoffensives que délicates.

Albafica n'aimait pas qu'on lui vante sa beauté, au lieu de sa force ou de son courage de chevalier. Cela avait tendance à l'exaspérer cependant il eut une exception. Au cours de l'une de ses visites, après une longue discussion, le chevalier des poissons décrivit les constellations à son camarade de la vierge en faisant preuve d'un enthousiasme et d'une imagination débordante. Sa douce ardeur, sa bonne humeur décrocha même un sourire au visage si souvent peiné de son ami. Lorsque le chevalier à la rose lui demanda pourquoi il souriait, il lui rétorqua simplement qu'il était mignon parfois et lui demanda de poursuivre sa description imagée des étoiles.

Agréablement surpris par le commentaire de son ami, après un bref silence le chevalier reprit son exposé sur les constellations. Ce fut l'unique fois où Albafica des poissons rougit à ce type de compliment.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) du 05/10/19 pour le thème « Tomber ».

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tel était le sacerdoce du chevalier d'or de la vierge  
**

L'entraînement d'Asmita ne ressemblait en rien à ceux des autres chevaliers d'or. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un jeune garçon si frêle et qui plus est aveugle deviendrait un chevalier d'or émérite ? Son parcours improbable avait dépassé les attentes du grand pope en personne. La cécité d'Asmita, cet handicap inné s'était mué en une force extraordinaire.

Ce fut le grand pope en personne qui découvrit l'enfant lors d'un voyage en Indonésie. Il le ramena au sanctuaire et garda un œil bienveillant sur lui. Enfant précoce et indépendant, aux aspirations les plus nobles, Asmita s'était engagé avec abnégation dans la formation de chevalier. En quête perpétuelle de la vérité sur le monde, de la signification des épreuves imposées aux hommes, il est paradoxalement malgré sa cécité un fin observateur.

Très tôt il avait développé son cosmos pour mieux appréhender le monde qui l'entourait. Aussi bien souvent, sa vision était plus nette que la plus part des autres chevaliers. Cependant cette clairvoyance accrue s'accompagnait d'un ressenti des plus pénibles et douloureux.

Son pouvoir se basait non pas sur ses capacités physiques, mais sur ses aptitudes psychiques. Au fil des années, au prix de grands efforts de concentration et de longues heures à méditer, son cosmos était tel que le jeune homme était parvenu à se projeter mentalement en tous lieux sur Terre. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il put se faufiler entre les dimensions avec l'aisance qui fait aujourd'hui sa réputation.

Malgré ses prouesses, le chevalier aveugle n'était pas apprécié des autres membres de la garde d'Athéna. Une aura aussi mystique que mystérieuse l'entourait. Prétentieux, arrogant, méprisant, sournois tel étaient les termes qui se murmuraient lorsque ses camardes se référençaient à l'étrange chevalier de la vierge. Seuls ses rares disciples avaient consciences de la bienveillance de ce chevalier énigmatique.

Asmita n'aspirait pas à la popularité et ignorait ces vils commérages. Il poursuivait ses médiations intenses, et observait, immobile, la valse du monde. Témoin solitaire des souffrances des hommes, philosophe stoïque dans l'âme, il restait volontairement à l'écart de l'humanité n'y trouvant décidément pas sa place.

Ces méditations, ces errances psychiques n'étaient pas dépourvues de dangers, aussi il se montrait particulièrement prudent lorsqu'il repoussait ses limites. Ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de 14 ans qu'Asmita parvint à franchir le seuil de la dimension terrestre pour la première fois.

Le tout jeune chevalier de la vierge sentit d'abord un léger souffle l'emportait vers un ailleurs inconnu. Il se laissa porter par la brise qui se mua rapidement en un vent violent implacable. Asmita ne lutta pas contre le courant, au contraire il le suivit, s'engouffra toujours plus profondément dans le chemin. Plus il avançait, plus le froid l'assaillait, ce fut une sensation des plus étranges étant donné que son corps se situait toujours au chaud dans la maison de la vierge.

Le vent s'intensifia, ébranlant la sérénité du jeune chevalier d'or. Ce dernier prit de profondes inspirations pour retrouver son calme puis il intensifia encore un peu son cosmos. Immobile, telle une feuille prise dans une tornade céleste, il se laissa conduire par ce flux indomptable. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un courant ascendant d'une puissance inouïe l'emporter qui le propulsa à une vitesse et une hauteur vertigineuses.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'adolescent fut figé dans un vide absolu, flottant comme s'il était en suspension hors du temps et de l'espace. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce dernier se grava à jamais en lui.

L'instant suivant il chuta avec une violence et vélocité effrayante. Jamais le chevalier de la vierge n'avait ressenti pareille frayeur. Cette chute infinie lui inspirait tant de terreur que la maison de la vierge résonna d'effroi.

L'onde dégagée se propagea, elle glaça le sang des chevaliers même les plus vaillants. Elle parvint jusqu'au grand pope, qui se rendit immédiatement à la maison de la vierge. Le maître des chevaliers interdit à tous ses guerriers de franchir le seuil de la sixième maison. Il y pénétra en personne, se doutant de la mésaventure du jeune chevalier d'or de la vierge.

Pendant ce temps, Asmita poursuivait inlassablement sa chute, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Soudainement il s'arrêta sans qu'il n'y eu le moindre impact. Il ne savait pas où il avait tombé mais il était parfaitement conscient que cette dimension n'était pas sa Terre. L'aura glaciale et sombre qui y régnait l'impressionnait. Il voulut se relever, mais fut pris de vertige et tituba. Asmita s'immobilisa alors quelques minutes restaurant ainsi son cosmos.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il partit en exploration non sans une certaine excitation. Se déplaçant avec une vélocité et discrétion inégalée, il comprit rapidement où il était tombé. Le chevalier avait franchi le seuil du Styx, et arpentait à présent les terres d'Hadès. Il ressentait la souffrance de l'âme des défunts coincés ici-bas. A son grande déception, il constata également la présence de quelques spectres. L'enfer était plus calme qu'il ne l'imaginait, toutefois le cosmos qui y régnait brillait par sa négativité.

Asmita savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait demeurer plus longtemps dans les cercles infernaux. Lorsqu'il voulut regagner son corps et sa maison, franchissant ainsi une deuxième fois la barrière entre les dimensions, il sentit son cosmos faiblir drastiquement. Le retour n'allait pas être une sinécure. Son pouvoir était affaibli en enfer, le cosmos divin d'Hadès consumait ses forces.

Les deux premières tentatives furent des échecs cuisants, à la troisième reprise il parvint à entrouvrir une porte entre les mondes sans la franchir.

Il n'avait guère le choix, il intensifia au maximum son cosmos et se projeta à la frontière des dimensions, il franchit certes la porte, mais il devait à présent braver des courants contraires puissants. Il doutait d'être assez fort pour renter dans sa maison. Il avançait péniblement lorsqu'il sentit dans cet ouragan une douce lumière bleue le recouvrir. Ce cosmos ne lui appartenait pas. Il le reconnut immédiatement, cette énergie émanait du grand pope.

Asmita fut certes soulagé de cette aide providentielle mais également déçu d'avoir dérangé son supérieur de la sorte. Sa fierté de chevalier en avait pris un coup. En vue de la guerre sainte qui s'approchait, il devait intensifier son entraînement afin d'être prêt le moment venu. Il ne savait pas encore quel serait son rôle, mais son instinct lui murmurait qu'il devait se préparer à toute éventualité.

Le retour avec l'aide du grand pope fut plus aisé qu'il ne l'imaginait. Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec son corps il sentit la main de ce dernier sur son épaule. Asmita décroisa lentement les bras, ces derniers étaient engourdis. Il voulut se tourner vers son bienfaiteur sans y parvenir.

Asmita sentit son corps l'abandonner, déséquilibré il chavira. Il sentit le grand pope freiner sa chute. Epuisé, physiquement comme psychiquement, il rencontrait de difficultés à demeurer conscient. Avant de s'évanouir dans des bras salvateurs il entendit le grand pope murmurait :

_« - Je suis désolé Asmita, tu as encore repoussé tes limites, et malheureusement le monde que tu as aperçu ne t'a pas apporté la réponse que tu cherches si désespérément. »_

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le grand pope s'excuser, la tristesse de sa voix le marqua à jamais. Peu importe où il allait, le monde était toujours aussi affligeant et insensé. Avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience, il se promit de ne pas renoncer à sa quête; peu importe où elle le mènerait et quand bien même cela le conduirait dans les bras d'Hadès.


End file.
